No One Listens
by WP
Summary: Its my continuation of the fifth Halliwheel cause i didn't like what happened during and after.
1. The Cold, Hard, Truth

A/N: this is a continuation of the fifth Halliwheel, this had to be done cause i really  
didn't like how Paige was treated. Sorry this is so short but please any comments r  
good.   
  
bNo One Listen's/b  
  
"I don't hate Cole...I just don't trust him. I'm sorry." Paige admitted.  
Phoebe was visibly hurt by what Paige said, "so am I." With that Phoebe got up and  
walked away.   
  
Piper watched her sister walk away and soon got up and followed her without even  
giving Paige a look.   
  
Paige sat looking down at her feet. She had no idea, what to do. She knew she was  
right about Cole she just couldn't prove it. Piper and Leo were both completely taken in  
by his act and her plea had been pushed away by them both. 'He's a bigger part of the  
family than me. He's an ex-demon and he gets to be the great brother -in -law. I get to  
be the bastard child only needed so they can protect themselves.' Paige thought. She  
then mentally kicked herself for thinking that. As much as it felt true she had always  
told herself they just needed time to accept her.   
  
Paige sighed and looked around, not seeing her sisters she decided to just go home.  
Phoebe would be too pissed to talk to her just now and she didn't feel like it either. She  
quickly went out to her car and drove him.  
  
Once she got in she went straight to her room not wanting to see anyone, especially  
not Cole. She put on the light and got into her PJ's. Putting the light off again so know  
one would think of bothering her, she got into to bed and held her stuffed toy close. It  
was something stupid her parents got her when she was really young but she had  
always loved it more than anything. Unlike most people it was always there for her.   
  
Paige lay just thinking everything over in her mind, when she heard Piper and Phoebe  
coming home. She heard them mumbling downstairs and then as they came upstairs.  
Neither one even slowed down when they walked past her door. She was half relieved  
half hurt. Hearing them mumbling through the wall seemed to soothe her to sleep,  
which was long needed after the day she'd had. 


	2. Nightmare

Part 2  
  
i Fear, Paranoia, everyone out to get you. Feeling alone and isolated from everyone  
because they are all after you. There's no trust. Only hate, pain and fear. He says he's  
not a demon that she's imagining the fireballs hitting the wall behind her. His eyes  
flame and turn black, there's no way she could be imagining it. Then he left. She was  
alone with her emotions overwhelming her. Sinking to the floor she wished she could  
understand what was happening. /i  
  
Piper sighed and turned over looking at the door. She was having a hard time clearing  
her mind enough to sleep as it was. She could hear Paige tossing and turning letting  
out the occasional whimper. It was tearing her apart. She wanted to go to her but she  
was still mad at her for acting how she did. After a few more moments thinking, she  
got up. Under it all she was still the same worrying middle sister. For all she knew there  
could be side-affects to the encounter with the power brokers.   
  
Opening the door quietly Piper went to Paige's bed. She sat down and felt Paige's  
forehead, she was hot but not temperature hot. Paige's dream seemed to have gotten  
worse as she thrashed about more.  
  
Piper gently shook her little sister, "Paige, wake up honey." She whispered.   
  
i Power. Power rushing through her. The urge to kill what she hated. To kill what  
had tormented her, made things more confusing. And what had tricked her family into  
thinking, she was the demon. She would lose her family again. They were going to  
chose a demon over her. Abandonment again.../i  
  
Paige jumped out of her nightmare screaming. Piper reacted the only way she could  
and pulled Paige close, letting her know she was safe. When Paige tried to get away she  
just tightened her grip. Paige soon gave in as she cried into her sisters shoulder, taking  
comfort in their embrace.   
  
Piper rubbed Paige's back, "shhh, your ok now. I've got you."   
  
Piper got Paige calmed down enough for her to slip into bed beside her. She wiped  
some tears from her baby sister's face, "you ok, sweetie?"   
  
Paige nodded wondering why Piper was being so...soft towards her. She looked Piper in  
the eye, "why are you here?" She asked not meaning it to sound how it did.  
  
Piper frowned, "Would you prefer I wasn't?"  
  
"No, it's just..I thought you'd hate me right now."She said quietly.  
  
"I don't hate you. I never have. Its just Phoebe has been through a lot to get to where  
she is with Cole and what you said upset her." She tried to reason.  
  
Paige immediately flinched as Cole was mentioned. Her eyes started welling up again.  
  
"Paige? Honey, don't cry. Phoebe will be fine with you soon enough."  
  
Paige shook her head, "I didn't have a dream." She said taking a breath to steady  
herself.  
  
Piper looked confused, "what do you mean?"   
  
"It wasn't really a dream. I remembered what happened with the power brokers and  
the power in me. Cole isn't who he seems."  
  
"You couldn't have remembered, it wipes the victim's memory completely. You were  
just having a nightmare..."  
  
"No Piper, I swear I wasn't. He was in the attic. He...he was making it worse, he was  
doing things and pretending like he didn't. Then he left me alone. You all went away  
'cause he said so..." Paige buried her face in the pillow as she remembered what she  
felt before.   
  
Piper felt the guilt build up as Paige spoke. She had gone and left her alone, and they  
had left fast at Cole's suggestion but still Cole was past the demon thing. He was  
human now and he wouldn't give that up..or would he?   
  
Piper again took to rubbing her sisters back as she kissed her head, "I'm so sorry. We'll  
sort this out, I promise." 


	3. Open heart

Part 3  
  
Piper lay watching Paige sleep. She had never been so true with her youngest sister.  
She always had some sort of a barrier up. Getting close to someone again, or rather a  
sister again, was terrifying to her. She did want to get to know Paige better but that  
would involve letting her in.   
  
That's what she was really scared to do, it left her open to be hurt again if anything  
ever happened to Paige. In the few hours she had been lying there watching her she  
realised it was to late, she had already let Paige in, she just had to let Paige know that  
and stop being such a big sister.   
  
Phoebe opened Paige's bedroom door and looked in. She was surprised to  
see Piper watching their little sister. This was completely knew and she  
didn't see Piper getting so close to Paige for awhile at least. She didn't  
know whether to leave or not but that dilemma was answered as Piper  
quietly got out of the bed and walked outside closing Paige's door over  
behind her.   
  
"Hey sweetie, you ok?" she asked putting her hand on Phoebe's cheek.  
  
Phoebe gave a weak smile and nod, "I guess so." She hugged Piper  
putting her head on her big sister's shoulder. "Pipe, what were you doing  
in her room?" She asked out of curiosity.   
  
Piper gently rubbed Phoebe's back. "She had a nightmare last night and i  
didn't want to leave her she was really upset." She explained.  
  
Phoebe broke the embrace, "you'll want to get back in there then." She  
said knowing Piper always liked to be there when she had a nightmare.  
  
Piper looked closely at Phoebe, "i do but only if your ok."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be downstairs." Phoebe left and went downstairs making  
herself some coffee.  
  
Piper sighed watching Phoebe walk away. She was tore in two but she  
had to figure everything out with Paige. She went over the phone in the  
hall and called Paige in sick. Her boss didn't have a problem with it after  
Piper 'reassured' him Paige really couldn't come in.   
  
She headed straight back to Paige's room figuring she'd wake up soon.   
  
Carefully Piper got back into bed. Putting her arms round Paige she  
watched her little sister again.  
  
First thing she felt was warmth. She felt secure. As her groggy mind  
cleared she was engulfed by memories of the night before.   
  
Piper felt Paige's body tense in her arms. So she pulled Paige in closer  
letting her know she was there. She whispered a soothing, "your safe."  
hoping for Paige's sake it wasn't another nightmare.  
  
Paige opened her eyes and looked up towards the voice not quite trusting  
her ears.  
  
Piper smiled sweetly, "Hey sleepyhead."   
  
"Thank you Piper"  
  
Piper was surprised at how innocent Paige looked right there, also how  
sincere it was. "You don't need to thank me, it's what big sisters are for."  
  
Paige managed a weak smile at Piper's comment. She rolled on her back,  
the red digits of her alarm clock made her jump up.   
  
"I'm totally late for work!" Paige said annoyed.  
  
Piper grabbed Paige's arm, "no, actually your not. I called your boss and  
told him you wouldn't be in today."   
  
Paige sighed, "he's going to be so pissed at me, but thanks." She said  
half heartedly.  
  
Piper waved a hand, "it's ok." She sat up, "you go get the first shower  
and I'll see you downstairs."  
  
Paige nodded and got up going straight to the bathroom. She really  
didn't want to bump into Phoebe but she knew that's what Piper meant  
by 'see you downstairs' 


	4. Awkward

Part 4   
  
The three remaining Halliwell's sat around the kitchen table, in a very awkward silence,  
each sipping their coffee. Piper finally broke the tortured silence, "Ok we need to sort  
all of this out and soon. I don't like it when my two noisy little sisters barely say two  
words." She said seriously.   
  
Paige visibly squirmed in her seat knowing this wouldn't be pretty.  
  
Phoebe sighed and put her mug down, "so, we talk about how she 'doesn't trust' Cole  
then pretend its fine?" She said annoyed.  
  
Piper was mediator again, it was like home. "Pheebs just calm down ok? I honestly  
don't know if Cole is a normal human, but we need to find out and carry on whatever  
the answer."   
  
Phoebe let out a fake laugh, "So now Cole is a demon again?" She purposely aimed the  
question at Paige, who kept her stare on the table. Phoebe was more worried at this,  
Paige would normally argue this out - unless it really did scare her.  
  
Piper ran her fingers through her hair, "That's what we're trying to set straight."  
  
Phoebe nodded accepting that they would have to settle this way, for better or for  
worse.  
  
After a few more minutes silence a hoarse voice broke it, "touch me."   
  
Piper and Phoebe looked up at Paige who held out a shaky hand towards Phoebe. "What  
she asked confused.  
  
She spoke up with a little more confidence, "You can see into the past and future by  
touching an object that gives off psychic waves strongly enough, right?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, "I guess, but only if I'm meant to."  
  
Paige kept her face set and held out her again. This time Phoebe slowly reached out  
taking Paige's hand.  
  
Phoebe didn't know if she could stand to see this, but she couldn't go on not knowing if  
her husband was evil again.   
  
She took a deep breath and began to focus on getting a premonition. She soon did.   
  
The usual black and white images invaded her mind, showing everything that had  
happened to her little sister - at the hands of her husband.  
  
It seemed like an eternity until the ringing in her ears started to fade out, followed by  
her eyes focussing on the blurry image of the kitchen.   
  
She breathed heavily trying to stop the thoughts now flooding her mind. She looked  
straight at Paige, who squeezed her hand.   
  
"I'm so sorry i had to make you see that way." She said sincerely.  
  
Phoebe steadied her voice, "I'm sorry he done that to you. I should have seen, noticed  
he was evil again! I should have believed my own sister!" Tears made their way down  
her cheeks.  
  
Piper got up and walked to Phoebe and held her heartbroken sister. "Honey, none of us  
saw it. Leo didn't even know he was a demon again. I guess we just didn't want to see  
it." She said gently as she stroked Phoebe's hair.  
  
Phoebe took a few to compose herself, "we have to vanquish him."  
  
Piper and Paige shared a look but neither said anything, knowing this would be the  
toughest thing Phoebe would ever have to do. 


	5. Bastard :-D

Part 5  
  
"What did you see?" an anxious voice asked.  
  
The seers eyes returned to their normal state, "your witch is no longer clueless to your  
true demonic-self." She said as she turned to look at his shocked face.  
  
"How did she find out??"  
  
"It was inevitable." She smirked.  
  
Cole's face grew red, "TELL ME!" He demanded.  
  
The seer sighed, "it seem the newest sister remembered her encounter with you and  
the power brokers. She then convinced your witch to use her gift to witness it all"  
  
Cole slammed his fist into the desk, "is she going to vanquish me?"  
  
"I do not know but I think it is to late to pull her to the dark side."  
  
Cole said down, tears welling in his eyes. "No this isn't right. I love her."  
  
"I can still give you an heir to the thrown, you don't need the witch, master." She  
reasoned.  
  
Cole moved into the seers face. "I do not LOVE you. Only her." He said through gritted  
teeth.  
  
The seer chuckled, "This is not about love, this is about duty, duty to the underworld. I  
have served source upon source before you and I have watched each one die, leaving  
the underworld in chaos, because they had no heir. But you, you and I can create a  
hierarchy of evil. The underworld will become stronger and stronger, growing with each  
year, until it takes over completely!--"   
  
"You know what seer? The good vs. Evil thing isn't really high on my list of priorities,  
and neither are you." Saying that Cole through a fireball at the Seer, who screamed,  
"We could have ruled the world!" Before being vanquished forever.   
  
Cole looked upwards, "I'll make you pay for what you've done, witch." He promised  
before flaming out.  
  
  
"We need to summon him and do this quickly before I lose my nerve." Phoebe said  
standing up and pacing.   
  
"I'll get the crystals then." Paige said heading out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you just orb them?" Piper suggested.  
  
"I think I'll stretch my legs."   
  
Paige slowly made her way up the stairs taking the time to breathe away from her  
sisters. She did notice the figure half way up the stairs until she saw his shoes, slowly  
looking up she could hear her heartbeat. Cole. Before she could even think of reacting  
her backhanded her sending her tumbling down the manor stair's until she landed with  
a thud at the bottom.   
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and got up cautiously walking out to see an  
unmoving Paige sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs. Phoebe and Piper rushed  
forward, almost at her side when cole stepped out blocking them from getting to their  
younger sister.   
  
"Leave her alone and leave here now!" Phoebe shouted trying not to let her fear show.  
  
"All I wanted to do was be with you, have our child, Love you. And SHE ruined it! Now  
I'm going to make her pay. I rule the underworld but I feel nothing without you. I have  
nothing left to lose."  
  
Piper took her chance and blew Cole up. She quickly bent down at Paige's side and  
shook her, "Paige? Come on, please."   
  
Phoebe watched as Cole came back together looking very pissed.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe shouted to get her attention but Cole spun round and slapped Piper  
hard, he then delivered a kick to her stomach causing her to cry out as she lay on the  
floor trying to get her breath back. Cole grabbed Paige roughly and flamed out with her  
leaving Phoebe frozen with shock.  
  
She snapped herself out of it and got on her knees beside Piper, "are you ok? I'm so  
sorry I-I just let him take her." Phoebe said trying to stop herself breaking down.  
  
Piper slowly got into a sitting position and put her arms round Phoebe, "I know, it's ok.  
We'll get her back, I promise." Piper said trying more than anything to convince herself. 


	6. Torture

Part 6  
  
The throbbing headache at least let her know she was alive. For how long she stayed  
alive though was yet to be determined. She prayed to every god could think of that she  
would open her eyes and see Piper telling her she was fine. But the more she regained  
her senses she realised that wasn't true. She could feel restraints cutting into her  
wrists and ankles. Not to mention the fact the underworld didn't really have a good vibe  
about it, she didn't need to be head perfect to know it.  
  
Blinking her eyes open she was glad this place was so dim. She then saw something  
move in the shadows.  
  
"I was getting sick of waiting for you to wake up, i considered killing you. But then I  
realised it'd but so much more fun for me to torture you UNTIL you died." Said the  
sadistic voice of Cole.  
  
"Sick bastard." Paige mumbled looking at him in disgust.  
  
Cole laughed and walked towards her, "you haven't seen the least of it Paige, but you  
will."  
  
Paige spat in Cole's face. Cole wiped it off then slapped Paige.   
  
"You bitch." He walked back out of her distance and produced what looked like an  
energy ball.  
  
"looks like an energy ball, doesn't it? Well, it's not. It's something new I picked up.  
When it hits, it's like an electric shock. Care for a demonstration?" He didn't wait for a  
response before throwing it at Paige.  
  
It hit her and clung, slowly reducing as it sent an electrical charge through Paige's bady  
causing her to tense completely until it had dissolved.  
  
Cole was laughing as Paige just glared at him trying to get her breath back.  
  
"Wow, that's neat! I think that'll be coming in handy. Cause I wouldn't like you to pass  
out and miss all the fun I have planned for you."  
  
A dagger then materialised in Cole's hand as he walked up to Paige, he was about use it  
when he realised something, "god, I'm out of practise, I shouldn't really start bleeding  
you until my friends outside have done with you, it'd make an awful mess, all that tore  
flesh over this lovely cave. My subjects outside are very anxious to get their chance  
with a harmless charmed one." He smirked.  
  
Paige then tried to Orb but nothing was happening.  
  
"Come on Paige, I had you down as a quick learner. You can't orb out of here, I've got  
powerful magic making sure of that."   
  
Paige looked defeated, "why are you doing this?"  
  
Cole turned psycho again, "WHY?! YOU TURNED MY WIFE AGAINST ME! RUINED  
EVERYTHING!" He screamed holding the knife to her throat.  
  
It was Paige's turn to be pissed, "You done that all by yourself! You're the source she's  
a charmed one, IT DOESN'T WORK! And you think taking me, TORTURING ME IS  
GOING TO RESTORE HER LOVE FOR YOU?!"  
  
Cole had enough and drove his fist hard into Paige's stomach, causing her to take a few  
minutes to breath anywhere near normal again.  
  
Cole left the cave and came back with two quite big guys. They stepped towards Paige  
and waited until Cole gave them a nod. They bowed to him then started on the  
charmed one.   
  
They both took turns on beating Paige. They kicked and punched her but for some  
reason they kept away from her head. Paige could only figure it was so she wouldn't  
get knocked out, so she's suffer more.  
  
The pain was unbearable as their fist broke ribs. She could feel it and hear it. At first  
she tried not to scream, not to Give Cole that pleasure but it was impossible. After a  
couple of minutes she was screaming, shouting, crying, everything.   
  
She couldn't remember being more scared in her life. These guys were just laying into  
her always hitting where they'd already bruised. Before long she could taste the blood  
in the back of her throat.   
  
After what felt like a lifetime, but was probably a short time, they stopped and left. Not  
before getting in their seedy comments and slimy grins.   
  
Paige's breathing was shallow, it hurt to much to take air in. Her whole body was just  
one big pain. She continued coughing up blood as Cole stepped out.   
  
He walked over to her and pulled her head up by her hair. She let out a yelp. She was  
barely conscious now and took a while to understand what he said.  
  
"This is only the beginning, Paige."  
  
  
  
  
Nothing like a good bit of torture huh? Gotta love it, lol. I don't know when I'll have  
more, just depends on what I'm doing but I'll try and hav some soon. Let me no what u  
think so far. 


	7. Pain, Tears and Blood

Part 7  
  
"LEO!!"   
  
"Piper, he isn't coming you've been calling him every 5 minutes since.." Phoebe trailed  
off.  
  
Piper ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I know but we could use his help,  
damn elders choose this week to send him away!"   
  
Phoebe concentrated on crying. "She's in the underworld, Piper. How are we meant to  
find her? How do we know she's not... not dead?" Phoebe let out the last part as a  
whisper.   
  
Piper put her arm around her little sister and kissed her head, "We have to believe  
she's not honey, we can't give up hope on her."  
  
Phoebe leaned into Piper and cried into her big sisters shoulder. Piper rocked her until  
she calmed down.  
  
She knew Phoebe felt responsible since Cole took Paige. Piper herself was terrified, she  
couldn't handle losing Paige. Her baby sister was so young, still had a lot to learn about  
witchcraft. And they still had so much more to learn about her. Piper let some tears fall  
but she swallowed the lump in her throat, she couldn't break down now, everything she  
had, had to go into getting Paige back and soon.  
  
  
Semi- consciousness. It was now Paige's most hated state. She could hear what was  
around her, she could think but she couldn't concentrate, constant thoughts popped in  
her head. She wanted to shout just to get them out. She could feel the bruised organs  
and the broken ribs. But she couldn't move, She couldn't find the strength to open her  
eyes. She hated the feeling of complete helplessness that was in her.  
  
She could hear Cole, he was mumbling all the time. She couldn't make out what he was  
saying. He sounded like a mental patient, then again if he wasn't the source and all he  
would be.  
  
Cole paced up and down the cave, "She loved me, we were going to be together  
forever, have children. Have everything. I'd give her it all. Good and Evil. She ruined it.  
The bastard child killed it all. Now I'll kill her, for Phoebe. I'll make her feel all the pain  
I do."   
  
He walked right up to Paige's limp form. A sick smile grew on his mouth. He took her  
hand, it was so small in his, he thought of Phoebe. He viciously took her index finger  
and snapped it.   
  
He got the result he wanted as Paige snapped back to reality screaming.   
  
"I got bored of waiting, I can't wait for the next part of your torture. Its my favourite  
part."   
  
"Fuck you." Was Paige's weak response.   
  
Cole's smile faded. "For that comment you're in for even more pain, longer suffering. I  
control you now Paige. I decide what you feel, when you feel and u will never escape  
into the darkness of your mind. I have my ways of making sure of that."  
  
An athame appeared in Cole's hand in black smoke. He looked at it, deciding where to  
use it first. He looked in Paige's eyes, relishing in the fear and pain. He kept watching  
as he slid the blade on her chest, stomach, legs and arms.   
  
He was careful not to get carried away and cut deep. He'd made that mistake before. It  
was boring. They died too quickly, fell unconscious almost straight away. But he knew  
the perfect way to make it last for hours. When he bled people for day's it was always  
the same. They became almost catatonic, no longer screamed or felt. He hated nothing  
more.  
  
Paige didn't think even Cole would do this. She sobbed as he had cut her. The pain of  
her bruised flesh being cut alone was too much.   
  
She tried to block it out. She couldn't take this. She thought about her sisters and what  
they were doing. She thought maybe they hadn't looked for her but she knew that  
couldn't be true. She finally felt she belonged and she believed her sisters loved her.  
But they hadn't saved her yet. Maybe they couldn't. If she died here, Cole behind it  
she'd b so pissed.   
  
She played the night before over in her head. Piper was there for her like no one  
before. Paige didn't have to put up a front or pretend to be this super strong person  
that she wasn't. She was completely open and she wanted to go home, and be like that  
everyday. Experience sisterhood more.   
  
She could feel her blood, oozing out of the cuts. Her heart was pumping. Cole was  
laughing.   
  
'Piper, please help me. I can't take it. Help me." Paige continued her plea for help,  
knowing know one was going to hear it.  
  
  
Piper was in the attic looking through the BOS while Phoebe Checked all their books for  
anything to help them track down Paige. She flicked through pages which held evil they  
had fought, killed and never met - yet.  
  
She felt something strange, she couldn't name what it was. She heard something and  
looked at Phoebe but her sister was caught up in reading. She put it down to her  
imagination, but the feeling remained. Then She heard it louder, clearer. It was Paige.   
  
Her sister was begging for her help. She sounded so scared, weak even. Piper could feel  
tears forming as she was forced to listen to her sister's voice. It finally faded out  
leaving Piper shell shocked.  
  
"Oh god." She realised what must be happening to Paige. 'Oh god' came again and  
again.   
  
Phoebe was infront of her ow, she held her ahnds.  
  
"Piper? Sweetie, what's wrong??" Phoebe softly demanded.  
  
Piper looked her in the eye. "Paige, I heard her, she was so scared. He's torturing her  
Phoebe." 


	8. Second Time

Part 8  
  
Piper poured the purple potion into another bottle.  
  
"Are you done?" Phoebe asked walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Yes, all done. What about you?" referring to the spell to tale them to Paige.  
  
"Yep. Looks like we're set."  
  
Piper put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "You know you're doing the right thing,  
Pheebs?"  
  
She nodded, "I do, I won't back out. It's just I loved him so much. Now I have to Kill  
him."  
  
"Good. I know what Cole means to you but I also know that family means more." She  
quickly hugged Phoebe.  
  
"Let's do this, now." Piper nodded and took Phoebe's hand as she began to chant the  
spell.  
  
  
Cole was bored just watching Paige bleed. He wanted more action. More screaming.  
More Pain in General.  
  
He sat thinking for a few minutes then got it, the magic epiphany. He grinned happily.  
  
Paige's head lulled to the side. She couldn't feel anymore. She as grateful for that,  
bacause if she could, she knew she'd die from the pain.   
  
She opened her eyes as she sensed Cole coming towards her. He had the athame  
again. She prayed he'd put it through her heart and stopped this torment now. She  
loved life but this pain and suffering was too much to bare.  
  
Cole bent down and took off Paige's shoes. He then held up her foot and laughed to  
himself as he took the blade to the sole of her foot.  
  
Paige immediately started screaming. A blood curdling scream like know other. He  
repeated it on the other foot with the same outcome, Painful Screams, crying,  
screaming, sobbing.   
  
She was in too much pain to even pass out!   
  
  
After the ringing passed she heard the screaming. After a minute she realised who was  
screaming - Paige. Her baby sister.  
  
She grabbed Phoebe's hand and dragged her towards the sickening scream.   
  
They rounded the corner seeing a heart-stopping sight.   
  
Paige was hanging from the shackles sobbing. Her clothes were soaked with blood  
through. She was a lot paler then normal which was some feat.   
  
Cole was siting in front of her watching, laughing. The frightening thing was he  
sounded so happy.   
  
Phoebe was glad. It gave her the hate for Cole that she needed to kill him. She tried  
not to focus on Paige or the puddle of blood that grew larger each second under her.   
  
Piper let go of Phoebe's hand and viciously blew up Cole. They ran to Paige as Cole was  
slowly about to form.   
  
"Paige, honey? Come on, look at me. You have to say the spell with us then it'll b over,  
I promise." Piper said hurriedly.  
  
"This isn't over, not until I kill her." Came the deep voice.   
  
"Cole, If you ever loved me, you'll stop this now. Just let it be over with." Phoebe said  
with more confidence than she had.  
  
Cole began to choke back tears but failed, "I love you with all my heart, that's why I'm  
doing this."  
  
"Cole! You're torturing my baby sister! How could I ever love you again? How could that  
make anything right?" Phoebe said, emotion thick in her voice.  
  
Cole's head fell as he began to sob.  
Piper took the chance and began the spell.  
  
"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda."  
  
"Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace." Phoebe continued, her eyes never leaving Cole.  
  
Piper gently stroaked Paige's cheek giving her a cue. Piper prayed Paige could do it,  
then the barely understandable voice. "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us."  
  
Cole looked up, shaking his head as he started to feel the flames coming for him.  
  
"Vanquish this evil from time and space." All three chanted  
  
Right before Cole vanished in the flames he formed an electro ball the size of a  
basketball and launched it at Paige.   
  
Piper and Phoebe were to slow to realise until Paige's body tensed then she started  
convulsing as the electricity ran through her.   
  
The shackles holding her up disappeared as Cole did. Piper had grabbed her sister as  
she fell and broke her fall but it cost her a slight shock as well.   
  
Phoebe was just starring wide-eyed to shocked to even blink. Piper was on her knee's  
waiting for Paige to stop convulsing, it felt like forever.   
  
The second she stopped Piper rolled her over onto her back, she was terrified at how  
limp Paige was. She quickly checked for a pulse.   
  
Her breath caught in her throat, "no, no, no. Phoebe! Say the spell to get us home."  
Phoebe just continued starring, "NOW"!"  
  
"She's ok?" She asked wearily, afraid of the answer.  
  
"No pulse. Get us home now!" Piper said tearing up.  
  
Phoebe rushed and done what she was told. 


	9. Nothing

Sorry it's kinda short but I'll write more soon. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. And I'm  
not making Cole a bastard, he already is. ;-) had to be said. Anyway I killed him so in my head,  
he no longer exists! And Paige can be treated with the respect she deserves :-D (kinda gave  
away I'm not killing her. That was obvious from the beginning tho I think.) Well enjoy.  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
'1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 breathe. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 breathe. Come on you're  
stronger than this. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 breathe. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 breathe. NO! I  
will not go through that pain again!'  
  
  
Movement, a twitch. Rise-Fall. Almost unnoticeable.   
  
  
"P-piper?"   
  
She followed the voice to her little sister in the corner, she was rocking, hugging her  
knee's.  
  
"Go tell the paramedics where we are." She said calmly.  
  
Phoebe got up her eyes glued to Paige until she was outside calling in the paramedics.   
  
Piper finally let out a shakey breath and a few tears fall. She took Paige's hand in her  
own,   
  
"Paige, If you can hear me, I love you so much. Please just hang in there. I can't  
handle losing another sister. We haven't had enough time yet. I want to know you. I've  
been so hard on you, but i thought you would need that. Prue was always hard on us, I  
thought you should have that to. All I done was hurt you with it. I was scared to have  
you around. I didn't understand but now I do." She leaned over and kissed Paige on the  
forehead, "Be strong."  
  
The two paramedics came charging in and got Piper out of their way.  
  
"Ms, what in the hell happened to her?" He asked obviously shocked at the state Paige  
was in.   
  
"Someone took her, he was torturing her. He brought her back and disappeared." Piper  
said holding herself together.  
  
The paramedics looked disgusted . "What's her name and age?"   
  
"Paige, Paige Matthews. She's 25."  
  
"Ok, we have to intubate. Her output is close to none, got one very weak pulse." He  
told his partner.  
  
Phoebe couldn't watch as they forced a tube down her little sister's throat. She felt  
Piper pull her close. She had just killed her husband but that didn't seem to matter  
right now. She was so scared that Paige would die.  
  
Piper watched as they stuck Paige with needles and hooked her up to the heart  
monitor. The unsteady beating drained the last of hope.   
  
The paramedics loaded Paige into the ambulance then one of them turned to Piper,  
"One of you will have to go sit in the front." He told them in a rush.  
  
Piper let go of Phoebe's hand, "honey, go sit up front ok?"  
  
Phoebe just got in and started staring out of the window. While Piper sat in the back,  
trying not to get in the paramedics way.   
  
It seemed like the longest trip to the hospital. Her mind was racing with all these  
thoughts. She had one little sister cut off from the world and another lying in front of  
her near death. She didn't think she really was capable of the big sister, keeping it  
together trait but at that very moment she had it perfected.   
  
By now she would either be swearing to get the elders back for all the scrappiness in  
her life one day or falling to pieces in someone arms.   
  
She'd give anything right now to be in Prue's arms. Her big sister telling her everything  
would be ok. But she wasn't and nothing was ok. Nothing. 


	10. End Is Forever

X5-343 please, dude, breath. I don't want to be the one responsible for ur death. Lol. Thanks  
for all the reviews tho everyone. Hope u like this part. ;-)  
  
Part 10  
  
"Someone get on the phone to the bloodbank, we need more AB!" A doctor shouted to  
the busy room.   
  
A young girl had been brought in with major injuries. They needed to get her stabilized  
and fast. She needed surgery to repair a lot of the internal damage she had, but  
sending her now would probably result in her death.   
  
They had lost her a few minutes ago but they got her back. She obviously had a  
fighting will. He wasn't sure if that was enough to save her life though.   
  
He was having a hard time reinflating her lung. There was a lot of damage from broken  
ribs and blood getting in.   
  
The Internal bleeding in this young woman was among the most severe he had seen in  
his career, it was cases like this, that made him doubt the human race. He hoped the  
cops found the bastard and throw the key away.  
  
"Her pressures dropping!" The machines all let off a warning screeching sound. It was a  
sound you did not want to hear in a hospital.  
  
"Ok, 30cc's of adrenaline and charge to 300." He ordered while putting gel on the  
paddles.  
  
"CLEAR!" The charge jolted through her body but didn't get her heart going.  
  
"Charge 360!" The doctor prayed she would fight. He hated losing a patient especially  
this young.  
  
"CLEAR!" And again she was jolted with no outcome.  
  
"And again." He held his breath waiting for some kind of response on the heart monitor.  
The flat line just continued. Everyone in the room was silent, waiting for a heartbeat.  
  
"Again!" The other doctors and nurses hesitantly set let him shock her again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Another 20 cc's!" No one moved. He looked up to his colleagues who all wore sullen  
faces.   
  
"There's no point man, her injuries are just to much for her to body to handle. Want me  
to call it?" He asked.  
  
"No, I've got it. Time of Death 22.39." He took of his gloves and walked out the room to  
find her family.  
  
  
Piper paced up and down the private waiting room biting her nails, while Phoebe sat in  
the chairs in front of Piper as spaced out as earlier.   
  
Piper watched as the doctor approached with a grim look on his face which basically  
confirmed her fears. She was frozen where she stood as he entered.   
  
"You're Paige Halliwell's sisters?" He checked not wanting to deliver this news to the  
wrong people.  
  
Piper managed to nod somehow.   
  
"Please, sit down." He said as he grabbed a chair and sat opposite them.  
  
He was about to start the usual speech when the dark haired one spoke.  
  
"Say it." She half begged.  
  
He looked down at his hand for a moment and back up. "We lost her, there was nothing  
we could do."   
  
Piper's breathing got heavier, She just kept looking at him.  
  
The doctor looked at the two distraught women and decided to let them be. "I'm so  
sorry. You can go see if you'd like. A nurse will come and take you through." He got up  
and left the room.  
  
Phoebe collapsed onto Piper and sobbed for the lose of a sister.  
  
Piper put her arms around Phoebe and held her but she didn't tell herself to do that.  
She was on auto-pilot. She felt like she was drowning in her own mind.  
  
How did she get outside this room? Phoebe was holding her hand sobbing harder than  
before. The door opened and... Paige? Her little sister was lying on a bed looking tiny,  
broken. There was still blood. She was gone, how could there be blood? Oh god she was  
gone.  
  
Piper let go of Phoebe ran over to the edge of Paige bed. She stared for a moment then  
got up on the bed and took Paige in her arms.   
  
She finally cried. She completely broke down screaming words no one could make out.  
Phoebe still hadn't come in any further she could take this. She slid down the wall  
outside of the room and tried to block out Piper's cries.  
  
Piper shouted at Cole and at the source and a god. She had no faith in the world. The  
world that took her mother and her big sister and now her baby sister.   
  
But it wasn't their fault. Not the more she thought about it. It was her fault. She let it  
happen again!   
  
This was the last time. It was over now. The end was now.  
  
And End is Forever. 


	11. can't think of a chapter title.

One word - Gotcha. Seriously I never go back on my word. Plus Paige is one of my fave  
characters so there's no way I'd kill her off.There's one person I would and I don't think  
I need to say who.  
  
Part 11  
  
"NOO!"  
  
"Piper? Piper!" Phoebe grabbed Piper by the shoulder's.  
  
"Phoebe? Where's P-paige??" She asked mortified.  
  
"In surgery. Like the doctor told us." Phoebe frowned, concerned for her big sister.  
  
"Oh thank god." Piper let out a deep breath and tried to get a hold of her emotions.  
  
"Y-you fell asleep a couple of hours after the doctor left. Did you have a nightmare?  
You were screaming and shouting."   
  
Piper just nodded and pulled Phoebe in for a hug. Piper tried to force the image of  
holding Paige out of her mind. It was so real she could feel it all, the pain, fear,  
helplessness and she had given up.   
  
They sat both taking comfort in the embrace until Piper saw Darryl Approaching them.  
  
Piper pulled away, "Pheebs, why don't you go wash your face then go to the cafeteria  
and get yourself something to eat or drink." she ordered more than asked. She didn't  
want Phoebe involved in telling Darryl about what happened.  
  
Phoebe nodded and got up. She quickly hugged Darryl before she left.  
  
Darryl sat down next to Piper and hugged her, "How's she doing?"  
  
Piper sighed and shrugged, "They haven't told us anything since she went to surgery.  
And that was 4 hours ago."   
  
Darryl had the nervous look on his face. "I hate to have to ask you this Piper but what  
do you want me to right in the report? I'm guessing it was a demon that done this."  
  
Piper put her head in her hands, "The truth. Just with the supernatural part." She took  
a deep breath, "It was Cole. So you can put it in as him, only your not going to find  
him."  
  
"What?! I thought Cole was human now?" He asked confused.  
  
"He's the source. Or he was the source but we vanquished him. He took Paige this  
morning and he tortured her. He beat her up really bad, he was bleeding her, using  
demonic powers on her. She was dead Darryl, and I was the one who had to bring her  
back. I can't lose another sister, I can't lose her."  
  
Darryl put his arm around Piper and gave her sometime to compose her self.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. We're done with this for now. I'll make up the missing stuff."   
  
"Thank you Darryl." Piper said sincerely.  
  
"It's ok, you've got enough to deal with." He hugged Piper again, "Call me ok? I'll be  
back once I've done writing the report."  
  
"I will, bye Darryl."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
Piper took the time alone to let everything out. She felt like she had to be strong for  
Phoebe and Paige. She couldn't break down in front of Phoebe. She thought about who  
was to blame for this but all she could come to was herself. It was Cole's fault but she  
shouldn't have let him take her in the first place.  
  
If she had only thought quicker when he was at the manor, or if she had believed Paige  
before the power brokers incident.   
  
How could she be so damn dumb?! What self-respecting witch, charmed one no less,  
believes a demon who has done nothing but cause trouble over her own flesh and  
blood??  
  
She was a bad sister, she was bad at being the oldest. She had failed that and if she  
never had the chance to make it up, she'd die inside. And god knows it was all ready  
too much to bare.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by Phoebe as she sat beside her.  
  
"I brought you some coffee, thought you could do with it." She said as she handed the  
plastic cup to Piper.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she took a sip. She couldn't help but think it tasted like the crap  
Prue used to make.   
  
"A-are you ok?" Phoebe stuttered out. "You're too calm." She added quietly.  
  
Piper let out a little laugh. "I'm not ok. I want be till I know Paige is but, I'm just  
keeping it together for you both. Me being a bubbling wreck won't help anyone."  
  
Phoebe put her arm over Piper's shoulder, "If you want to be a bubbling wreck go  
ahead."   
  
Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stayed like that until a doctor came  
in the room looking for them. She almost dropped her coffee but managed to get it on  
the table at her side.  
  
She took Phoebe's hand and held it tight waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Your sister is just out of surgery. It went well." Piper let out a relieved breath."but,  
she's not out of the woods yet. There was a lot of internal damage. We had to take out  
one of her kidney's. She's got 3 broken ribs and 2 cracked. She suffered a punctured  
lung because of that. She lost a lot of blood from several slashes on her body and also  
she's fractured her arm."  
  
"Will she be ok?" Piper asked still trying to take in all the injuries Paige had.  
  
"Your sister is in a coma. There's no way to say for sure but its likely if she survives the  
next 48 hours then she has a good change of a full recovery." He told them truthfully.  
  
Phoebe gripped Piper's hand tighter, she was speechless.  
  
Piper swallowed the lump in her throat, "Can we see her?"  
  
The doctor nodded, "of course, they're moving her to an ICU room just now. You should  
know, there will be a lot of machines."  
  
They both nodded and then stood up following the doctor.  
  
Her first instinct was to turn and run. She didn't want to face going in that room. She  
felt immense guilt for all this. After all it was her husband that caused all of this. She  
braced herself and walked in.  
  
Piper put her hands over her mouth. She slowly walked towards the bed that held her  
broken little sister. She gently took Paige's hand into her own.  
  
Phoebe forced herself to go sit on the other side of Paige. All she could do was stare at  
her. She had a small bandage on her forehead, a black eye and a cast on her right arm,  
and that was only what they could see.  
  
Piper decided she should speak to Paige, they said coma patients could hear you, right?  
So where was the harm in it. "Hi honey, Me and Pheebs are both right here ok? We're  
not leaving you. Just come back to us." She said as she carefully stroked Paige's pale  
cheek. 


	12. Promises

Thanks for all the great reviews from u guys. I think there will only be another few  
chapters its getting a bit long. Lol.  
  
Part 12  
  
It'd been 3 days. She'd barely been home apart from to wash and change and that was  
only after a lot of persuading. She couldn't bare the thought of something happening  
good or bad with her baby sister and not being there.   
  
The first time she was going to leave and go home to change out of her bloody clothes  
all the machines in the room went crazy. She had thought Paige was going to die right  
in front of her, after coming so far. It turned out the breathing tube had gotten blocked  
up. The doctors and nurses all rushed around to fix it but it was the most terrifying 3  
minutes.   
  
After that little incident it'd taken a lot of persuading from Phoebe for her to leave.   
  
Piper sighed and laid her head down on the edge of the bed, still gripping Paige's hand  
though.   
  
She let her thoughts drift to Phoebe, who had gone to get some food. She was  
obviously feeling immense guilt over what happened, she was staying near Paige but  
she wouldn't talk to her. Whereas Piper had just talked about everything. She told her  
stories from when they were young, or all the mishaps they encountered as Witches.  
  
It was a bitter sweet task, talking about old times. It reminded her of Prue, of how  
much she missed her. But the thing that was really hard was that Paige would never  
meet Prue, never get to know how loving and funny she was. But laughing at memories  
was refreshing to Piper. She just wished Paige would have laughed with her.  
  
She realised she was crying and had managed to leave a wet spot on the bed. Instead  
of getting herself together she moved the seat in closer to the bed and cuddled into  
Paige's side.  
  
"Please come back soon. I promise I'm going to make everything up to you. 25 years is  
a lot to make up but I swear I'll do my best, just wake up." She begged.  
  
"I'm going to be right beside you when you need me and I'll take care of you until  
you're better. Then, I'm going to give you your share of P3. Paige, when your up to it,  
we're all going to spent however long it takes to talk about everything. We''re going to  
know each other like sisters should." the tears were streaming now.  
  
"I'm so sorry it took this to make me realize what you actually mean to me. I've failed  
you already and I hope you'll forgive me Paige, cause I don't think I can go back to  
living without you. I love you." Piper began crying harder wishing Paige would wake up  
and let them know she was ok.  
  
She felt the smallest squeeze in her hand. She almost didn't look too scared she was  
just imagining it. She burst into tears again and she saw Paige's brown eyes looking at  
her.   
  
Piper hugged Paige as gently as possible then kissed her head, in-between spuing out  
thank god and I love u's.  
  
Piper finally pilled back to look in Paige's eyes. They were filled with concern, pain and  
confusion.   
  
Paige slowly lifted her good hand and pointed at Piper then held up two finger's.  
  
Piper let out a tearful laugh. Paige was telling her she loved her too.   
  
"I'm going to get a doctor to get that tube out ok?" Piper was about to run out when  
Paige gripped her hand tighter a look of fear in her eyes. Piper knew what she was  
thinking so she repeatedly hit the nurse button above Paige's bed then she sat down  
still holding Paige's hand.   
  
"Your ok, nothing else is going to happen. I won't let it." She promised. 


	13. Everything is OK

AN: hey, last part. Its like the end of an era! :'( lol. Anyway, I've got a follow up  
planned. And I dunno when I'll start but probably soon. Thanks to all of you who  
reviewed it means a lot.  
  
Part 13  
  
Paige was pretty out of it for a couple days as they gave her more morphine now she  
was awake. In true Paige fashion she'd crack jokes about how it was better than being  
drunk. Then there was the bad times, she'd be in so much pain she'd sob till they gave  
her enough to knock her out.  
  
  
Piper was pleased that Paige was more lucid. It convinced her that Paige would be fine.  
She had know idea what was happening with Phoebe. Since Paige had been awake,  
she'd only spoke with her once. She kept making lame excuses like she had to write  
the column, or she was going to make sure P3 was ok even though Piper had 2  
managers looking after the place. She knew Phoebe couldn't avoid Paige forever.  
  
Paige slowly opened her eyes seeing Piper smiling at her. "Hey sleepyhead. How you  
feeling?"   
  
Paige groaned, "stiff. I can't get comfy at all." She grimaced as she shifted slightly.   
  
"Give it some time and you'll be good as new."   
  
"Yeah right. I'm stitched up like a freaking chucky doll under here!" She sighed,  
"where's Phoebe today? Or rather what's her excuse?"   
  
It was blatantly obvious Paige was agitated today so Piper just gave her a straight  
answer. "She went to see a lawyer." Piper didn't volunteer any extra information.  
  
Paige put two and two together, "she's going to get a divorce? Already?"   
  
Piper nodded, "yeah, she wants him gone from her life completely. She said she'd come  
by after wards."  
  
"Piper, I can sense things now that my powers are growing. And I'm getting sick of  
having to handle Phoebe's guilt...and your's. So I want her here so we can talk." Paige  
said never looking away from Piper.  
  
Piper kept her eyes fixed on her and Paige's hands. "We'll talk about this when Phoebe  
gets here." She moved some hair out of Paige's face. "You get some rest just now.  
You'll need all your energy for later."  
  
"Promise me you'll wake me as soon as she get's here?"  
  
"Promise, now sleep."  
  
"Ok ok, are you staying?" She asked trying not to sound childish.  
  
"Of course, I said I wouldn't leave you." She leaned over and kissed Paige on the  
cheek, "close your eyes."   
  
Paige done as she was told and next thing she knew, Piper was waking her up.  
  
"Just another hour." She mumbled then went to turn on her side and soon regretted it  
but at least it woke her up. Piper was still beside her and Phoebe had taken her lace at  
the end of the bed.   
  
"Hey honey, how are you?" Phoebe asked her little sister.  
  
"Do I not get hugs anymore?" She asked pouting.  
  
Phoebe looked nervous, "I just don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Your not going to hurt me unless you squeeze tight." She said with a smile hoping  
Phoebe might relax some.  
  
Phoebe got up and went to the side of Paige's bed then gently as she could, hugged  
Paige. She was surprised when Paige threw her good arm around Phoebe and held on  
tight.  
  
"None of this is your fault, Pheebs." Phoebe had a sick feeling in her stomach as Paige  
whispered that in her ear. She pulled away and wiped the few stray tears away.  
  
"It is, you are lying here because of me, you almost died because of me. I should have  
done something. I should have seen he was Evil straight away!" Piper rubbed Phoebe's  
back knowing her sister had to get everything out, all she could do was comfort her.  
  
Paige gripped Phoebe's hand tight, "No one saw it honey, No one wanted to see it, least  
of all you. He choose to do all of that to me and to you on his own, not because of you.  
He knew he was going to die so he figured why not take the person who ruined it all  
with him. Which for a demon is a sensible choice."  
  
"Don't joke about this, Paige. I thought it was over. I've never seen anyone with so  
much blood out of their body! You're my sister and I should have put that before any  
husband! You warned me, you told me before we even got married that it was full of  
omens. And then you almost died then too. I had every chance to wake up and smell  
the source but I didn't and that almost cost you! You've been here for nearly a week  
and I can't bear even coming in here cause all I see is the pain I caused you!"  
  
Paige's own voice got shaky, "Phoebe, you didn't cause this! Cole caused this, no one  
but him! And that goes to you too." She said to Piper. "You can't keep avoiding me, I  
can't do this without both of you. I don't blame you but I need you here."  
  
Phoebe shook her head and continued to cry.   
  
"Look at me." Paige demanded. then continued when she did. "Pheebs, if I blamed you  
for ANY of this, would I be telling you none of this was your fault and that I need you  
and I love you?"  
  
Phoebe gave in to her emotions and started sobbing. Piper got up and moved Phoebe  
into her chair so she could get nearer Paige who done her best to comfort Phoebe.  
While Piper put her head on Phoebe's back and silently cried along with her sisters.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
Piper looked up at Paige.  
  
"Do I need to say all that to you?"  
  
Piper shook her head, "I think I got it." She gave Paige a small smile. "I love you two  
so much."   
  
Paige returned the words and Phoebe mumbled something they guessed was it.  
  
So she was safe with her sisters and they all realised what they had been missing out  
on by not opening up. But they had the rest of forever to make up for that right?  
Somehow they knew that, even with their high risk destiny. Living was just the delay  
before eternal bliss... Think what you like about that but how can save the world daily  
and still have to go through so much pain without having some awesome goal to look  
forward too.   
  
And everything is ok? 


End file.
